A Love Like Romeo and Juliet
by literary license
Summary: One shot. Akuroku. Angst, sadness. If you dont wanna cry, i suggest you dont read. Based on the akuroku picture "Here is the Last Time I Can Kiss You"...Rated T for suggested sexual themes and PDA. Please Review. Its all i ask. It takes like 30 secs.


A Love Like Romeo and Juliet

Sitting at his desk, Roxas alternated between looking at the paper on his right and typing on his laptop. He nodded at the occasional coworker as they passed by, tossing him a hello or a friendly wave. After an insufferably long hour of typing, he was done. Smiling, he added the date to the top. 8/13, his 5-year anniversary. Leaning back in his chair, the blonde picked up the silver frame resting on the corner of his desk. One of many. Depicted, was a colorful snapshot taken last fall. Both Roxas and his partner Axel were wrapped up in multicolored scarves, a plethora of leaves falling in the background. The couple was kissing, Roxas looking at the camera and his other smiling.

"_Haha Axel, now get off me!"_

"_Come on Roxy, I wanna take your picture. You are just toooooo cute!"_

"_Axe, its cold, lets go home."_

_The redhead grabbed the protesting blonde around the waist with a smile. With his other hand, he held the camera away and aimed it in the general direction of their faces. Ducking his head, Axel pressed his lips to his blonde counterparts. Roxas looked over to make sure the camera was aimed right._

_-click-_

The ringing phone startled the blonde. Setting the picture back in its spot, he picked up his phone.

"Strife delivery. This is Roxas Morse speaking, how may I help you?"

"Mr. Morse? This is Radiant Garden General. Are you familiar with a Mr. Axel Aarsen?"

"Y-yes. Is he okay? What happened?"

"There was an accident. Could you please come done immediately?"

"Im on my way." Roxas dropped the phone, not even bothering to hang it up. He opened his top drawer, grabbed his car keys. And ran through the maze of cubical to the stair well. Wrenching the door open, he took the stairs three at a time until he reached the parking garage. Pushing the unlock button, he slid smoothly into a black Mercedes and started the car. Peeling out as fast as he could, the blonde sped in the general direction of the local hospital.

"_Roxy, I want a hot tub!"_

"_Where the hell do you intend to put a hot tub in an apartment, the living room?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_No. Come on, we're supposed to be furniture shopping."_

"_Boooooriiiiing..."_

"_Oh? Then what do you want to buy? We'll get that and use it in our empty apartment." The blonde's voice was laced with sarcasm._

"_Lets go condom shopping. I bet Sam's Club has a whole aisle. Industrial sized."_

_The blonde started laughing._

"_Hey Roxy, ever had sex in an empty apartment before?"_

"_No, why?"_

_The redhead grabbed a package of assorted condoms in one hand and the blonde's wrist in the other._

"_Lets go. We have much better things to do then furniture shopping."_

_Roxas laughed harder as he was dragged through the store._

Roxas parked half-hazardously outside the emergency room and ran through the doors. He approached the nurse's desk, out of breath.

"Im looking for Axel Aarsen."

"All right, and you are?"

"His...boyfriend. Roxas Morse."

"Just one second dear. Ah, here we are. Axel Aarsen. He's in room 342. Go right on up. Oh, here's a pass." She handed the small, pale, blonde a laminated card as he ran for the elevator.

The doors slid open and Roxas jumped in, punching the level three button and the door-close button. Tapping his foot impatiently, he watched the slowly changing numbers.

One

"Come on."

Two

"Come on!"

Three

"Finally!"

Roxas darted through the partially open doors and ran past the front desk, flashing his pass as he went by.

"338, 340, 342!" Roxas took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. He twisted and flung the door open.

_They were walking in the park, hand in hand. Roxas smiled up st his boyfriend, leaning on his shoulder. Axel, pulled them off the path once they reached the fountain where they first met. Turning to face his boyfriend, Axel took a deep breath._

"_You look funny Axe, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing babe, I just need to ask you something."_

"_Your breaking up with me aren't you! I knew this was too good to be true!" Roxas looked up, pain etched on his face._

"_Nonono! God no!" relief washed over the blonde. Axel took another deep breath and went down on one knee. "Roxas-"_

"_Yes!"_

"_I didn't ask yet."_

_Roxas blushed. "Sorry, continue."_

"_Roxas Morse. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want a second to go by without you. You won't ever be lonely, I promise. You're all I think about.' He pulled out a thin, silver band. 'Will you be mine till death do us part?"_

_Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes as he nodded. Axel, with shaking hands, slid the band onto his ring finger and stood. Pulling the blonde close, they kissed long and slow. Roxas smiled._

"Oh god no." Roxas gasped and stumbled into the room.

The fragile-looking body on the bed was almost completely covered in plaster and gauze. Tubes protruded everywhere and a monitor beeped ominously in the corner. Once-sparkling emerald eyes were closed and the usual voluminous spiky red hair was held down by layers of bandages wrapped around the mans head. It had to be a mistake. This had to be the wrong room. This couldn't be him.

Roxas crept to the edge of the bed and bent over the immobile figure. Choking back a sob, the blonde leaned closer.

"Axel?" he whispered.

The mans eyelids fluttered and slowly opened.

"Hey babe."

"Axel, what happened?" Roxas chocked back another sob.

"Uhm, well I just bought you some flowers for our anniversary, and I was crossing the street to our apartment. The road was empty when all of a sudden a car came barreling down and hit me, petals everywhere." Roxas shuddered and bit his lip.

"Your gonna be okay. I know it. It'll just take some time. I love you."

"I love you too babe, but I think you're wrong about this one. I don't think im gonna make it."

"Yes you are! Don't say things like that!"

"Roxy, I-"

"No!"

_The blonde lay on top of his partner, sweaty bodies intertwined. Roxas drew idle circles around Axels belly button with his index finger. Smiling, he looked up at the redhead._

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too babe." Axel rubbed the blondes back and dropped a kiss on his hair._

"_Hey Axel?"_

"_Hey what?"_

"_What would you do if I died?"_

"_That's a bit macabre, don't you think?"_

"_Yeah, so what? Just answer the question."_

"_Hmmm. If you died, I would die too."_

"_Like Romeo and Juliet?"_

"_Like Romeo and Juliet."_

"Axel, I..."

The redhead suddenly tensed up, his face contorted in pain.

"Babe, I...I love...you." Axel went limp as the monitor's beep steadied out to a single note.

Roxas' sobs burst out full force as he panicked.

"No! Axel, you can't leave me! Come back! Come back to me! I can't live without you! Like Romeo and Juliet, remember?! Like Romeo and Juliet!"

The blonde eventually calmed down and leaned over, lightly kissing his lovers lips once more.

_Here is the last time I can kiss you._

"Like R-Romeo and J-Juliet."

**A/N: **this was based on the "Here is the Last Time I can Kiss You" picture of Axel and Roxas on deviant art. Link is below. Don't forget to take out the spaces...

literary license

pandabaka./art /KHII-Last-kiss- 38457172


End file.
